


Пятьдесят шестой бой

by zweifel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Сомнительное согласие, первый раз, пьянь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweifel/pseuds/zweifel
Summary: Написано по заявке на кинк-фест:V - 18. *YL!Сквало/*YL!Гокудера. Италия. Найти пьяного Гокудеру в маленьком баре, готового уйти с каким-то парнем в ближайший мотель. Сквало пользуется невменяемым состоянием Гокудеры, и трахает его на столе в баре, разогнав всех посетителей оружием и упоминанием Варии.





	Пятьдесят шестой бой

После пятьдесят шестого боя Сквало и Луссурия решают завалиться куда-нибудь перед возвращением в резиденцию Варии и хорошенько отпраздновать пятилетний юбилей начала крестового похода против бейсбола. В смысле, мечников всего света. 

Точнее, Луссурия решает отпраздновать. А Сквало – просто завалиться и хорошенько нажраться, потому что бой выдался на редкость скучным: один взмах мечом и Стремительный Американец готов. Просто и со вкусом. И Сквало с радостью бы чуял подвох, но чутьё говорит ему «Прости, дорогой, не в этот раз». Чувствовать нечего, подвоха нет. Просто мир неправильный, но это слишком крупно, чтобы быть подвохом. Просто великое искусство вырождается и уходит со сцены, а последний его реликт носится в бесполезных попытках повернуть ход вещей вспять... Изменить будущее... Сделать Вонголе другого босса... Намекнуть надежде великого искусства, что она эта самая надежда и есть... Короче, лучше просто нажраться. А Луссурия пусть делает – всё, что хочет.

Луссурия останавливается, сделав всего пару шагов в полутьму, сладко пахнущую пролитым пивом и терпко сигарами с коньяком. Останавливается и с чувством, незнакомым густым голосом с хрипотцой, говорит:

– М-мать.

И добавляет, когда Сквало начинает терять терпение:

– ...твою за ногу, вот потаскуха.

Сквало властно отодвигает Луссурию с его перьями в сторонку, смотрит и понимает: действительно потаскуха. Сидит за высокой барной стойкой спиной ко входу, пьяно откинув голову на плечо соседа, пускает дым в потолок и трётся задницей в обтягивающих штанах о ладонь этого самого соседа, уютно устроившуюся в её, потаскухи, заднем кармане. И, судя по характерным движениям плеча, свободной от сигареты рукой уже подготавливает мужика к дальнейшим развратным действиям, можно даже прямо тут, не стесняясь окружающих. Ладно бы мужика. Правая рука правой руки лучше не думать кого – дрочит невзрачному субтильному планктону с маленькими глазками. И отдаётся поцелую – не видно, но можно спорить – толстых липких губ так сладострастно, будто гурия великому шаху. 

– Я камеру достану, командир? – манерно тянет Луссурия, хищно подобравшись, точно охотничья собака, почуявшая фазана. – Такое шоу не должно остаться незамеченным.

– Пошёл вон, – растянув рот в ухмылке отзывается командир, выбивая камеру и для верности наступает каблуком. Звенят бокалы и удары кия о шары, гремят музыка, хохот и футбол по телику, хруст объектива и блока памяти не слышен вовсе, но достаточно отчётливо отдаётся в пятку, чтобы ухмылка стала шире и начала смахивать на довольную. – Пошёл вон, – повторяет Сквало. – И чтоб до завтра ты меня не видел. Увидишь...

– ...умру, – примиряюще заканчивает Луссурия и испаряется, оставив в воздухе едва уловимые ароматы пота и пуазона. А Сквало перетекает к барной стойке и, просчитанным движением прихватив голову этого... как его... за затылок, впечатывает лицом в стойку так, что левая рука оказывается покровительственно лежащей на плечах раскрасневшегося планктона. Этот-как-его не шевелится – опять хватило одного удара. Хранитель, блин. А вот планктон начинает возбухать и подниматься, алкоголь и тестостерон бурлят в его крови.

– Ты сейчас встанешь и свалишь, – улыбается ему Сквало во все триста шестьдесят четыре зуба. Ни дать ни взять, лучший друг, припозднившийся на праздник и, как это водится за лучшими друзьями, явившийся не в самый подходящий момент. Улыбается и легонько щекочет мечом нависающее над расстёгнутым ремнём пузико. По идее, чтобы это сделать, он аккуратно просунул кончик лезвия сквозь дырку между пуговицами на рубашке. Но если вдруг что случайно порезал, сойдёт и так. Неудачнику будет что рассказать внукам. Если он будет умным мальчиком и прямо сейчас обеспечит себе этих внуков, конечно же. 

Дважды повторять не приходится. В отличие от своего не состоявшегося приключения, планктон не так уж и пьян и исчезает едва ли не быстрее Луссурии. Только запах после него остаётся... лучше б пуазон, всё меньшая дрянь.

Сквало подзывает бармена и, припрятав до поры до времени меч в тени несознательного вонгольского урагана, заказывает «для начала мансанильи на пару пальцев как бренди». Пока ничего, кроме больших денег, не заподозривший бармен возится в бутылках, выискивая нужную, а небольшая лужица крови растекается по стойке из-под рассыпавшихся в беспорядке взъерошенных светлых волос, Сквало поворачивается лицом к залу и, прищурившись, осматривается. 

Спина под рукой едва заметно вздымается и опускается, Хранитель жив, ну, попробовал бы он не. Пьяные и не очень такие все из себя преступные и крутые рожи продолжают веселиться, в основном уставившись в телики на широких колоннах. Пара тел спит прямо на столах, с этими будут проблемы, но всё решаемо. Бармен сзади звенит стеклом, свет галогеновых ламп над стойкой серебрит кончики меха на капюшоне, в душе разливаются покой и умиротворение, как перед началом хорошей драки, а губы сами собой растягиваются в плотоядной улыбке. А ведь если бы всё то же самое, но часов на двенадцать пораньше – и махалово с этим сверхбыстрым американцем могло бы даже что-то вроде удовольствия доставить...

– Ваша выпивка, си...

– Слово «Вария» знаешь? – лениво перебивает Сквало, не отрывая взгляда от зала, и берёт стакан левой рукой. Неудобно и приходится чуть ли не вывернуть себя наизнанку, и капюшон падает с головы. Но если убрать с тела правую руку, тело осядет с высокого стула на пол, и шухер начнётся куда раньше, чем нужно. А так что... Ну, перепил парень, спит. С кем не бывает...

– З-знаю, синьор, – выдыхает бармен, и Сквало прям-таки спиной видит, как тот побелел, уставившись на его знаменитые патлы. И ухмыляется ещё шире:

– Тогда что тут Вария сделает через две с половиной минуты, думаю, объяснять не нужно. А уж что она с тобой сделает, если ты чёрный ход за собой не закроешь – и подавно.

Бармен успевает не только уйти сам, но и, судя по стремительно пустеющему залу, прихватить особо ценных клиентов. Сквало греет херес в ладони и, мечтательно прикрыв глаза, вспоминает азарт погони за Цедефовским щенком – тоже, как его там, этот мусор? – а, пофиг. Но тогда тупые планы тупого босса ещё не полетели ко всем чертям, зато сам тупой босс с его тупой местью, вернувшись из куска льда, уже не был мёртв навеки. И это было хорошо. Во время той бесконечной погони сквозь время и пространство, в тот краткий миг – всё было упоительно хорошо и грозило остаться таковым навсегда. Можно было поиграть с жертвой, наслаждаясь восхитительно тягучим моментом, хохотать от пьянящей ярости, запрокинув голову, и снова бросаться вперёд, чтобы снова в последнюю секунду отпустить потерявшую всякую надежду добычу. И чем всё кончилось...

– И чем всё кончилось, а? – почти дружески пихает Сквало в бок начинающее шевелиться рядом тело и, не дожидаясь ответа, шарит у него под тонкой позёрной курткой. Рёбра, рёбра, живот, кобура, о, нашёл. Картинно опрокидывает в себя херес, едва уловимо резанувший глотку, встаёт, позволяя Хранителю безвольно соскользнуть на пол, и, тщательно пристегнув меч к протезу, стреляет из добытого пистолета в ближайший телик.

Когда дым окончательно рассеивается, в зале только в два раза меньше народу, чем было. Остались самые тупые, видать. Таращатся и кто хлопает себя по карманам, кто встаёт, насупившись, кто... Вообще, генофонд нации, конечно, надо чистить, но...

– ВООООООООООООООООООООООООН! – радостно сообщает им Сквало, взмахнув для острастки мечом, и пристреливает оставшиеся два экрана: слева и – почти одновременно – справа от себя. – Here comes the VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIA!

Когда бутылки за спиной перестают звенеть, а плохонько, но таки тянущие кондиционеры услужливо позволяют глазам рассмотреть окрестности, в баре уже никого нет. Только дверь рассеянно хлопает по косяку, словно от ужаса никак не в силах остановиться и закрыться окончательно. Да Хранитель под стойкой страдальчески стонет что-то вроде «о-о-о, нет, ну, только не ты...»

– Я, детка, – довольно возражает Сквало, – именно я. – И идёт к двери, аккуратно закрывает её, защёлкивает задвижку и для верности подпирает столом. Вторую дверь послушный бармен и правда запер, можно было не проверять. Зато есть время меч отстегнуть.

– Твою м-мать, – устало сообщает ему Хранитель Урагана Вонголы на хорошем, но пьяном итальянском, неуклюже пытаясь отползти от подозрительного вида лужи, которой тут не было ещё минуту назад. – Пшёл вон, у-у... блюдок. В-деть не могу.

– А на себя смотреть лучше даже и не пытайся, – брезгливо советует Сквало и, подхватив недоумка за шкирятник, взволакивает на стойку чуть поодаль. Рёбра, рёбра – а таки вымахал немаленьким. Похотливому планктону и раза с пятого не поднять, тем более одной рукой. – Не свались, – строго говорит Сквало и внимательно рассматривает ярко освещённый галогенными лампами трофей.

У трофея серьёзно рассечена левая бровь и подёрнуты мутной дымкой полуприкрытые зелёные глаза. Кровь из носа залила рот и подбородок и почти вся запеклась. Поверх блестит свежая желтовая пена – он ещё и на голодный желудок пьёт, козёл недоделанный. Основной удар пришёлся на лоб, и прямо по центру там возвышается чудесная округлая шишка, как ребёнок, ей-богу. Ноги неуклюже елозят по стойке, руки с тонкими запястьями в цепочках и тяжёлыми кольцами на пальцах пьяно хватают то воздух, то полы окровавленной рубашки – то ли улететь пытается, то ли раздеться и кому-нибудь наконец отдаться. На горле вздрагивает кадык, и зубы вроде все целы, по крайней мере, те, что видно через полуоткрытый рот. 

Сквало хмыкает, перегибается через стойку, берёт первую попавшуюся бутылку с чем-то прозрачным – только бы не мартини! – и, сбив горлышко о стул, щедро льёт на побитую физиономию. Судя по шипению сквозь зубы и характерному разлившемуся в воздухе запаху, не мартини. Опять повезло, да что ж за удачный день такой.

Потратив на умывание Хранителя Урагана две с половиной бутылки водки, Сквало, наконец удовлетворённый результатом, наклоняется и неспешно целует продезинфицированные губы. Подхватывает свой трофей под голову, запустив пальцы в мокрые спутанные волосы, чувствует, как под ладонью в артерии бьётся пульс, а в нос бьёт резкий запах спирта. Рот ветренного мальчика сначала жадно распахивается навстречу, затем захлопывается, как сезам, и губы стягиваются в упругую жёсткую полоску, затем вновь постепенно приоткрываются, безвольно уступая... 

Сквало ухмыляется, не прекращая вдумчивых поцелуев, только крепче прижимает дрожащий на шее пульс. Издалека так посмотришь – нет на свете неприступней крепости. Эмоции? Какие эмоции? Мимо не пробегали, в глаза не видел, разве что в кого надо динамиту запихать... Но ведь и это сделает с ледяным презрением, густо замешанным с равнодушием, а что там внутри: тайна за семью печатями, да и нет ничего. В руки возьмёшь – и надо же, как неожиданно, живое. Ладно бы просто живое – насквозь прозрачное. По одному только движению губ можно составлять карту происходящего в голове.

Живое, прозрачное и сильно нетрезвое меж тем в очередной раз вернулось из далей несознательного и внезапно прерывает медитативный поцелуй, вцепившись обеими руками в мохнатый капюшон форменной куртки, щедро прихватив заодно и волосы. Пытается отстраниться, но дальше крепко держащей за волосы ладони и стойки за ней – шутишь, не пройдёшь. Сквало замирает на мгновение и спрашивает, издевательски лаская губами губы:

– Ты торопишься куда-то?

Открывает глаза и в полумраке, созданном собственной шевелюрой, видит, как ураганный мальчик уставился на него – слова не подобрать, как. И правда мальчик. Сколько ему? Двадцать? Двадцать один? Двадцать два? Чёрт, судя по взгляду, тут все пять лет! Четыре... три... 

Сквало осторожно опускает его голову на стойку, гладит успокаивающе бьющийся с перебоями пульс, скользит ладонью по ткани рубашки на груди и под ткань рубашки, на обжигающую после мокрых волос кожу на талии, ниже по ремню с толстой прохладной цепью, ниже на бедро в шершавых обтягивающих джинсах. Невзначай касается запястьем окрепшего, натянувшего ткань члена и снова ухмыляется: за мгновение до того, как ураганный мальчик, захрипев, изогнётся, то ли намеренно, то ли случайно подставив горло прямо под усмехающиеся губы. Действительно торопится.

– Пытками, пожалуй, займёмся потом, – задумчиво говорит Сквало своему визави. Тому на всё решительно начихать: он скребёт ногтями стойку, пока Сквало, рассеянно осматриваясь, гладит бедро, плотно вжимая запястье в расстёгнутую ширинку. Ещё чуть-чуть – и обкончается прямо так. Потом вырубится и тащи его чёрт знает куда, кстати, надо будет выяснить, откуда он здесь взялся. Вшивый бар в неведомой глуши под Палермо, конечно, самое место для правой руки кандидата в вонгольские боссы, сиднем сидящего в своей трижды сраной Японии. 

Сквало снова перегибается через стойку и почти наощупь выуживает из раковины чей-то грязный стакан с недопитым виски и подтаявшими кубиками льда. Штук шесть, умному достаточно. Подхватывает своего визави под плечи и кое-как сажает на стойку. Тот, моментально сориентировавшись – ну, или безвольно обвиснув, кому что нравится больше, – обваливается вперёд, скользит руками на плечи, неловко бьётся головой о висок Сквало, вскидывается от боли... И тут же начинает жадно целовать оказавшуюся у него, видимо, прямо перед глазами мочку правого уха. Жевать, если быть точным. И Сквало, не церемонясь, выливает содержимое стакана нетерпеливому засранцу за шиворот.

– Эй! – возмущённо восклицают оба одновременно, отпрянув друг от друга и, замерев, уставляются друг другу в глаза. Зелёные – совершенно трезвые. Сейчас динамит достанет и скормит без кетчупа.

– Ударишь ещё раз – прибью. Придурок... – с весёлой угрозой говорит Сквало и, мягко подтолкнув мальчишку в спину, роняет со стойки на себя, чтобы без помех стянуть с него хотя бы штаны.

– Вот т-тебя-то я и... д-да, – мечтательно бурчит тот откуда-то из-за плеча – и вдруг начинает как-то странно извиваться, отчего Сквало едва не теряет равновесие. Джинсы стянуты ниже колен, коричневые трусы с – о, боги! – ядовито-розовыми полосками болтаются там же. Дальше нет нужды и желания корячиться.

– Мусор! – веселится Сквало, отшвыривая мусор обратно на стойку и, придержав его одной рукой, другой привычно расстёгивает свои брюки и достаёт член – вовремя, уже стало тесновато. – Ты какого хрена творишь?

«Гокудера тоже вечно ругается, что моих мозгов только на бейсбольный мячик хватит, – всплывает в памяти смеющийся голос Ямамото Такеши. – Вы с ним переписываетесь тайком, что ли?» Гокудера, точно. Сраное японское имя, как вся ваша сраная Япония. Спасибо за подсказку, опора и надежда великого искусства. И сгинь, сделай милость, ты ужасно не вовремя. Твой Гокудера, балансируя на стойке и даже не осознавая этого, беспорядочно машет руками и стреноженными ногами, пытаясь дотянуться до плеча Сквало и, кажется, укусить за него.

– С-с-стой, с-с-сука, – вдохновенно целится Гокудера. – Я т-т-тебя убью, я т-т-тебе должен.

– Ни фига не понимаю, – честно отзывается Сквало, с азартом наблюдая за атакой, и испытывая даже что-то вроде благодарности к этому беспомощному, но такому искреннему желанию убить. Член отзывается на неё самым парадоксальным образом и неумолимо встаёт, освобождая от необходимости додрочить до нужной кондиции. – Ни фига не понимаю, – повторяет Сквало. – Но на всякий случай прощаю тебе, что ты мне там должен. А теперь не мешай, будь хорошим мальчиком.

– Говнюк, – вдохновенно парирует Гокудера и откидывается назад так далеко, что едва не падает за стойку. Сквало в последний момент успевает крепко прихватить его за рубашку и притянуть обратно. Набухшие, непривычно маленькие яички ложатся в ладонь как будто были созданы для неё. И Гокудера снова изгибается, выдавливая хриплый стон на выдохе, а его член, мгновенно затвердев, упирается Сквало в живот и трётся об него, словно пытаясь отомстить за недавние почти невинные пытки. Надо заметить, у него неплохо получается. Горячий...

Сквало то скользит пальцами между ягодиц, то стискивает их, впиваясь в кожу ногтями. Гокудера опирается коленями на два высоких стула по бокам, а на самом деле практически лежит на нём, подбородком на вожделенном плече. Но уже не пытается напасть, только тяжело дышит и неловко елозит ладонями, пытаясь забраться под форменную куртку, под рубашку, поближе к коже. Сквало прижимает его к себе левой рукой, и не очень хорошо понимает, чего же хочет добиться в конечном итоге: сломать гадёнышу все кости и, жестоко оттрахав, оставить подыхать на столе – или выучить пару десятков никогда не слыханных слов, а гадёныша увезти на край света, спрятать и никому никогда не показывать. Однако, он точно знает, что сухими пальцами мало что сделаешь, и с этим надо что-то придумать. И срочно.

Гокудера придумывает за него: он кончает, глухо захрипев, как от боли, впившись ногтями в спину под курткой. Сквало чертыхается сквозь зубы, потому что это неприятное, нелюбимое, непривычное ощущение – любую шлюху он бы за это убил, не задумываясь – моментально возбуждает его так, что контроль грозит вот-вот слететь ко всем чертям. А времени на то, чтобы ме-е-едленно, сука, не-е-ежно и – о, новое слово! – бе-е-ережно подготовить динамитного мальчика совершенно нет.

Гокудера дрожит и льнёт к нему, чуть ли не всхлипывая, обнимает так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Но Сквало всё же отдирает его от себя и, быстро собрав сперму со своего живота, стремительно возвращает – мальчика на место, руку на задницу, между ягодиц. Замечательная смазка, спасибо, мальчик, на тебя, оказывается, действительно можно положиться. Гокудера стонет в голос, когда Сквало, не особо церемонясь, втирает ему его же собственную сперму в зад, и уже просто кричит, пытаясь вырваться, когда Сквало сосредотачивается на том, чтобы ввести в тот же узкий, нераскрытый зад разбухший от нетерпения член. 

Сперма липко стекает по животу и пальцам; это внезапно оказывается так сексуально, что у Сквало темнеет в глазах, и он, резко развернувшись, чуть ли не швыряет Гокудеру на оказавшийся поблизости стол. Но только бы не переставать касаться, только бы не выскользнуть ненароком, только бы сносящая башню  
горячая теснота не прекращалась ни на мгновение, только бы он не отпускал руки, только бы продолжал так же крепко, ещё крепче прижимать к себе и одновременно бился в руках, пытаясь вырваться, только не переставай, слышишь, не – пе – ре – ста – вай...

Впервые за последние полтора десятка лет Сквало едва не кончает, как подросток, только войдя. Но всё же где-то там, на дальнем краю сознания, вбитый за почти три десятка лет контроль остаётся – пусть и лёгкой тенью – и постепенно берёт верх. Непростительно медленно, но Сквало всё же ловит себя за мгновение до оргазма. Втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и с натугой выпрямляется во весь рост, наслаждаясь трудом, с каким приходится разрывать цепкие объятия. Выпрямляется и встаёт, задавая бёдрам мерный ритм, перехватывает Гокудеру за ягодицы, двигает его в такт на себя и обратно.

Позвякивают многочисленные цепочки. Висящие сосульками подсохшие волосы резко движутся по столешнице, вытирая пивную лужу. Кажется, это был не самый удачный выбор столика, но после крови и водки этой причёске всё равно ничего не страшно. Гокудера то хрипит, закусив губу, то громко вскрикивает, Сквало пытается делать высокомерный вид и осматривать жилистое тело взглядом собственника, но чувствует, что получается плохо. Оргазм накатывает неумолимо. Хотя в этом пустом тёмном баре, под негромкий гул кондиционеров, под стук начавшегося дождя по крыше... Он хотел бы вечность мерно двигаться, трахая вонгольское будущее, глядя на то, как по бледной коже шеи скатываются капельки пота, чувствуя, как тонкие пальцы бессильно хватают его за руки, пытаясь то ли отцепить, то ли покрепче вжать в податливые ягодицы, слушая, как беспомощные стоны боли сменяются жадными стонами нетерпения, когда Сквало жертвует ритмом в угоду желанию почувствовать перед самым финалом, как на мгновение напрягается и тут же безвольно обмякает в его руках, вокруг него дрожащее беззащитное тело.

...когда – спустя вечность – наверное, минуты через четыре – они одновременно кончают – Гокудера во второй раз, Сквало наконец-то впервые за этот долгий вечер – он впервые задумывается о том, а не девственной ли случайно была эта слишком тугая и начинающая покрываться синяками задница, и невыносимо медленно выходит, Гокудера действительно вырубается. Прямо так, лёжа на столе, и ноги в сползших до щиколоток джинсах, потеряв опору, бессильно свешиваются вниз. 

Сквало, обтеревшись манжетом его рукава и одевшись, пару минут рассматривает нечаянного любовничка. Голова свесилась со стола с другой стороны, куртка и рубашка задрались вверх, живот и бёдра залиты собственной спермой, на груди следы крови, видимо, из носа... Проучить бы и оставить так. Наутро, даже если он вспомнит, что было ночью, ни за что сам себе не поверит. А поверит – не найдёт доказательств. И Луссурия будет до конца жизни всё отрицать – чай, не Маммон, можно и откупиться.

Но, ухмыльнувшись слишком живо нарисованной воображением картинке, Сквало неторопливо уходит за стойку и долго изучает там бутылки красного сухого. А затем находит наконец себе одну и возвращается. Подбирает меч, подбирает пистолет, подбирает все, какие смог найти, осколки разбитой камеры. Подбирает любовничка, перекидывает через плечо и, не озаботившись тем, чтобы натянуть джинсы на Гокудерину белую в тёмных пятнах задницу, отпинывает от двери стол и выходит под ночной дождь. Оставляя за спиной мерное дыхание кондиционеров бара и подсыхающие следы чего-то нового в своей жизни.

***  
...two weeks later...

– Такеши! – оглашает институтскую столовую радостный вопль. – Опять экстремальная посылка, да?!

Цуна вздрагивает и резко поднимает голову – уснул на столе, рядом с тарелкой, надо же, а ведь так есть хотел. И даже не заметил, как Ямамото-кун неслышно подсел к ним и принялся шуршать почтовым пакетом с иностранными штемпелями. Вон и у старшего брата занятия в соседнем корпусе кончились... Ну, то есть корпус не так чтобы уж очень соседний, нормальный человек за полчаса добежит. Но ведь это старший брат, а Цуна, выходит, всего-то минут пять поспал. И тем не менее... Что-то ему снилось такое... загадочное... Ночь и дождь, и шорох моря, и терпкий вкус на губах, и резкий запах спирта, и тяжесть, как от чьей-то головы, на коленях, и что-то ещё, такое важное, но не вспомнить.

– Гокудера-кун? – сонно трёт глаза Савада Цунаёши и недоумевающе смотрит на сидящего рядом друга. Тот тоже ещё перед лекцией говорил, что с голоду помирает, а сидит перед полной тарелкой с остывшей едой, смотрит в пространство невидящим взглядом и кусает губы, как всегда в последнее время. Что-то с ним случилось во время недавней поездки на Сицилию с сестрой. Поездка и сама по себе была странное: без объяснений, без задания, без причины, с кем-кем – с сестрой! И так запросто: «Так надо, Десятый, простите, пожалуйста, я скоро вернусь, не волнуйтесь». 

Но куда страннее то, что после неё Гокудера-кун стал непривычно тихим. Даже не то, что в сто раз тише обычного – каким вообще никогда не был. И Цуна очень хочет спросить, что с ним творится, но ужасно боится услышать лживое «нет-нет, ничего, Десятый, что вы!» и...

– Ну???!!! – взрёвывает прямо у него над ухом Сасагава-сан. И у Цуны из головы вылетают разом все мысли, остаются только ужас и звон. А когда последний заканчивается, и он начинает различать звуки в происходящем, Ямамото-кун уже как всегда говорит своё «ну, ладно, ладно вам» и, смеясь, держит Гокудеру-куна за плечи. Гокудера-кун рычит, вырывается и пытается налететь на старшего брата с кулаками, старший брат хохочет и кричит что-то про экстремальную тренировку, которую Гокудере-куну нужно экстремально пройти у мастера Колонелло. А на столе перед Цуной лежит в полунадорванной упаковке привычный уже видеодиск, на котором резким тонким почерком выведено по-итальянски и дублируется по-японски: «Непобедимый Испанец. Пятьдесят шестой бой Императора Мечей».


End file.
